


Lifeline

by SgtBarnes107



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Rose and The Doctor take Tony to visit the park. Things take a drastic turn and Tony's life is now on the line.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt I stumbled across.
> 
> 'The Doctor heard the crack of the ice and turned toward the sound, his single heart hammering with dread, to witness the frightened face of young Tony looking back at him and Rose. Before anyone could breathe, much less react, the ice beneath his feet gave way and Tony disappeared into the freezing water with nothing but a yelp echoing in the air.'
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is sucky. I welcome any and all suggestions

The Doctor heard the crack of the ice and turned toward the sound, his single heart hammering with dread, to witness the frightened face of young Tony looking back at him and Rose. Before anyone could breathe, much less react, the ice beneath his feet gave way and Tony disappeared into the freezing water with nothing but a yelp echoing in the air.

With little thought to the fact that he no longer had a respiratory bypass or two hearts to help maintain his body temperature, the Doctor dove straight into the water. His lungs seizing up as he fought his body's instinct to swim to the surface. 

A mental clock ticked down. He knew he had precious minutes, seconds really, to locate and rescue Tony before he drowned. He must also keep track of the hole in the ice. He couldn't afford to waste their limited time finding the exit. 

On the ice, Rose felt frozen. Under normal circumstances, she was jumping into action as soon as tragedy struck. However, this was the complete opposite of normal. This was her baby brother and the man she loved fighting for survival. There was no alien threat. Simply mother nature showing her supreme dominance over mankind. 

After what felt like a lifetime had passed, the Doctor finally broke through the surface of the water. His body jerked sharply, his lungs gasping for air, and his arms awkwardly attempting to push the unconscious body of the small child onto the ice. 

Several large men rushed forward to pull both Tony and the Doctor to safety. The high pitched wailing of an ambulance pierced the air. Within minutes, they were rushed into the back as it sped towards the nearest hospital.

Rose's heart broke as she looked at Tony's tiny blue tinged body as he lay unnaturally still. Even asleep, the energetic little boy was always moving. Tossing and turning, arms and legs are askew as if he couldn't wait for the next day's adventure to start.

The Doctor quickly changed into the baggy sweats generously provided by the EMTs, wrapping himself in a blanket, as he worked to control the full body shivers. Rose reached out to grasp his hand. Seeking to both comfort and be comforted by him. 

Once they arrived at the hospital and both patients unloaded, Rose stepped away in order to calm herself and contact their parents. After repeatedly assuring her mom that Tony was fine, she hung up the phone. Stopping a nurse, she was directed to Tony's room, where by luck or convenience, the Doctor was also placed.

Now that the adrenaline was leaving, she needed nothing more in this world than to have his arms around her. She gripped him tight, buried her face in his neck, and released the tears she had fought to control. 

Running his hands up and down her back, the Doctor whispered words of love and reassurance into her ear. He never wanted to experience anything like that again. His singular heart had stopped beating once he heard the crack and watched as Tony disappeared below the water. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight for fear of nightmares of that moment haunting him. He pulled Rose's body closer. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he recalled the terrifying moment he had spotted his brother-in-law at last. He had looked so peaceful and calm as he slowly sank lower towards the bottom of the pond. His eyes closed, arms spread out. Not knowing if he was dead or alive had pushed him even harder. He would've traded all his previous lives and any future he would've normally had just to see Tony open his eyes and smile. 

He would never tell Rose what had happened below the ice. That would be his demon to battle for the rest of his eternity. Now, he would focus on keeping his family safe and oh so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Doctor Who fanfic. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
